les sucettes au citron
by raya245
Summary: ONE SHOT Ou comment faire une fic avec un gros, gros délire personnel. Attention c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Limite un PWP très limite! SLASH Yaoi


**Les sucettes au citron**

* * *

Hum! Je me rends compte que n'ai pas mis de fic sur depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié qu'il fallait un peu blablater au début! Dire par exemple que "les personnages de Harry Potter (c) ainsi que les lieux qui sont repris sur ce site sont la propriété exclusive et éternelle de Mrs Joanne Katleen Rowling (que tout le monde applaudit, des deux mains, pour son talent), de la Warner (c), de Bloomsbury, de... euh... plein d'autres gens que même pas se sont des requins. Ils sont les seuls à gagner (beaucoup, beaucoup) d'argent grâce à cette oeuvre. Moi je n'empoche rien à part la solide réputation d'être unpeu dérangée..." 

Dire que je suis contente d'être là, que je remercie ma maman, Jesus mon ordi, mon chien qui me soutien. touça touça...

Je vais certainement mettre sur mon site/page perso un fanart de cette fic (oui je me fanarte moi même c'est pathétique vv'). Il y en a un (le Harry avec son regard à la "je vais te manger tout cru") mais je vais rajouter dans la semaine celui que j'avais fait au moment où j'avais écrit la fic (soit il y a près de 9 mois)

ATTENTION, cette fic comporte des relations sexuelles explicites entre garçons. Vous êtes prévenus!

Bonne lecture

* * *

o Harry aime les sucettes, les sucettes au citron 

* * *

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend! 

Bon je sais ce qu'il me prend : je suis en manque.

Cinq mois. Cela fait cinq mois que mon père a découvert que je préférais les hommes. Cinq mois que je me tiens à carreaux, parce que c'est indigne d'un Malfoy. Cinq mois parce que ça doit me passer. Cinq mois que je n'ai mis personne dans mon lit.

Mais lui ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que je fantasme sur LUI ?

Comment se fait-il qu'après quelques semaines de Quidditch et quelques repas copieux, il cesse d'être ce petit maigrichon renfermé ? Bon il n'est pas gros et pas exceptionnellement musclé, mais il est diablement attirant. _Bien foutu et bien…_ hum je m'égare, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

Puis il y a ce côté ténébreux et écorché qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur lui.

Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai envie de me taper Harry "je-porte-le-poids-du-monde" Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de sucer Harry "je-suis-si-malheureux" Potter ?

_Je suppose que ça a quelque chose avoir avec son petit cul musclé ou avec ses lèvres pleines et charnues ou avec…_ LA FERME ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais me calmer !

Bon je suis un futur mangemort et lui le héros du camp adverse. Et puis, je suis sûr que Harry « sa majesté » Potter ne peut pas être gay.

Bon il y a des dizaines de beaux mecs, bien faits, homosexuels et peut-être même serpentard avec lesquels s'envoyer en l'air… Oui, sauf que ça ne marche pas. Mon père trouvera un moyen de l'apprendre. Bon il reste quoi ? _La vieille méthode…_ Super.

Veux me taper Harry "je-suis-trop-sexy" Potter…éè

Et puis c'est vrai qu'avec lui pas de problème, pas de risque qu'il courre crier sur les toits qu'il s'est tapé son ennemi, la pire peste de Poudlard. Quelle honte pour le héros de succomber aux charmes du salaud, tombeur de Poudlard.

Bon Drago calme-toi, tu vas faire un somme avant le dîner, va te coucher… lààààà, voilààààà, et tu vas être un gentil garçon tu ne vas pas fantasmer sur Harry "j'ai-un-p'tit-cul-d'enfer" Potter et surtout tu vas arrêter de te parler à toi-même comme un débile!……_bonne nuit Drago_

Raté… Merci aux sorts de nettoyage. Ce putain de Harry « je suis une bête de sexe »Potter m'a fait faire le rêve le plus érotique et jouissif que je n'ai jamais fait. Je me demande s'il aussi bon au pieu en réalité que dans mes rêves… OK ! Je me tais et redescends tout de suite toi là en bas… Bon, OK, je t'aide mais c'est la dernière fois que je me paluche en pensant à sa majesté Potter…la…hmm…dermmmnière…

"QUWWWWWAAAA!" Ok le choc de la nouvelle a atterré tout le monde, ils ont à peine tourné leurs regards vers moi. Tant mieux, je me reprends, je suis un Malfoy! Bon faire répéter ce veau de Goyle.

"Tu as dit que…?"

"Voldemort a été vaincu!"

"Et on peut savoir comment?" déclarais-je incrédule, un sourcil levé

"Il a perdu son pouvoir au poker" répète lentement l'autre gorille.

Bon il le redit mais j'y crois toujours pas. Voldemort? Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps aurait été vaincu parce qu'il aurait perdu son pouvoir au poker? Ok, donc les partisans de Dumbledore ont pété un câble s'ils croient qu'on va gober ces inepties. Pas la peine de s'affoler. C'est l'heure du dîner non?

Bon, je jette un regard en arrière manière de voir si débile n°1 et débile n°2 me suivent. C'est bon. Un mot et ils ont été convaincus de la supercherie.

J'arrive dans la grande salle et…

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça!

Ils ont tous cru à cette rumeur idiote ou quoi? Il faut que je voie Rogue! Bon sortir de la grande salle au plus vite, dignité, froideur. Où sont les deux idiots? Bon qu'ils restent planté là… Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

Rester calme, marcher de façon mesurée et calme, avoir l'air calme. Ça ne peut pas être vrai de toute façon. Restons calme. CAL-ME!

Ouch! Mais qui est le taré qui ose me bousculer et… m'attirer dans une salle de classe vide?

"Non mais ça va pas!" _Super_! Harry "Golden-boy" Potter…

"Tiens, tiens Potter… Tu es venu voir si j'avais gobé ta rumeur stupide? Hum! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un serpentard? Je ne suis pas un abruti de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle pour tomber dans le panneau!"

Bon pourquoi il dit rien? Pourquoi il a ce regard bizarre? Pourquoi il s'avance comme ça… il est inquiétant, là tout de suite. Et puis en plus je suis tout seul… Bon Drago tu as presque 17 ans, tu es un grand garçon… Pourquoi il sourit?

Alerte! Alerte! Il est à cinquante centimètres de moi et se rapproche dangereusement_… oh ouiiiiii…. _Nooon! Oh Drago c'est ton ennemi et en plus il essaie de se foutre de toi avec cette histoire de poker.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche? _Ben demande-lui…_Oh toi la ferme!

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter?" Ouuuh, joli le petit ton dédaigneux et condescendant, bravo, bravo Drago . _Le regard glacial était pas mal non plus…_ mais, mais il va arrêter de se rapprocher oui? J'ai un mur derrière moi!

"Disons, que je pensais qu'on pourrait fêter ma victoire"

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, je fonds, mais il est obligé de dire ça à dix centimètres de mon visage? Il ne FAUT PAS que je lui montre que ça me fait quelque chose. Pff, de toute façon ça ne fait rien-du-tout!

_Bon peut-être un peu…_ retrouve tes esprits! Réponds un truc qui fait mal… allez vas-y, je t'écoute!

"Ta victoire?" _super! (--') ça c'est de la répartie, si avec ça il a pas peur! Pitoyable… _

"Bien sûr Drago, ma victoire. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas encore la nouvelle?" Dit-il d'un ton moqueur et doucereux.

"Cette idiote histoire de poker? Outre le fait que c'est complètement ridicule, je ne vois pas bien ton rôle dans tout ça."

"Je vois que vous êtes horriblement mal informés. C'est étrange, ton père ne t'a rien dit? Et bien puisque tu veux savoir…"

Hey je n'ai rien demandé! Bien sûr je veux savoir mais je sais à qui demander! Et ce n'est sûrement pas à Harry "j'ai-une-délicieuse-odeur-de-citron" Potter!

"Dumbledore a proposé à Voldemort de jouer la guerre au poker. Et évidemment Voldemort a sous-estimé Dumbledore, encore et a accepté, estimant que le vieux ne saurait pas bluffer. Puis il était impatient, il a cru qu'il en finirait plus rapidement comme ça… Enfin, les enjeux sont montés et finalement les mises finales étaient que Voldemort m'aurait s'il gagnait, mais s'il perdait, il renonçait à ses pouvoirs… Il a perdu. Quel idiot! Il n'a même pas imaginé que Dumbledore trichait! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Bien sûr qu'il y avait des sorts anti-triche! Mais il n'avait pas pensé à moi et à la prophétie. Après tout, je devais être celui qui le vaincrait! Tu as pas l'air bien Drago"

"Ce n'est pas possible." Bon le ton est moins sûr que j'aurais voulu mais ce n'est pas trop mal…

"Ahahahahha"

Pourquoi il rit? Stupide Gryffondor!

"Mais Drago, voyons, je suis sûr que tu sais que je ressens, pardon, ressentais les émotions de Voldemort dans ma cicatrice! Ben cet idiot il l'a oublié!"

Bon ma mine doit être décomposée. Il sourit… Raaaahhh! Il m'énerve! Te laisse pas abattre Drago, je suis sûr qu'il ment!

"Mais bien sûr Potter! Et lui n'a pas senti quand tu avais un bon ou un mauvais jeu?"

"Suis un peu Drago! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai joué"

Arrêteuh de sourireuh comme ça! Je déteste qu'on se fiche de moi! _Je te le ferais passer moi ton sourire…_ Non! Drago! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça!

"Et donc si je suis ton raisonnement de Gryffondor, ce qui je te l'accorde est à la portée d'un enfant de trois ans, Voldemort s'est rendu, comme ça et a laissé Dumbledore lui prendre tous ses pouvoirs?" _Ouais! C'est bien ça! Il répond quoi le héros? Hein?_

"Evidemment… ça aurait été un problème si Dumbledore n'avait pas, avant la partie, lancé un sort qui dépouillerait automatiquement le perdant de sa "mise", un vieux sortilège contre les tricheurs, on était pas sûrs que ça marcherait, mais qui ne tente rien… mais assez parlé de ces vieux fossiles! Parlons de mes 'gains'"

Bon je reste calme, je respire. Je suis adossé au mur d'une salle de classe par Harry Potter dont les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses caressent presque les miennes. Il vient de me raconter une histoire abracadabrante et complètement irréelle. Je suis bloqué par ses deux bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Il me parle de "gains". Il croit avoir gagner quoi_? Hmmm, j'aurais une petite idée mais je suis sûr qu'il ne songe pas à la même chose…_

…

CERVEAU! Youhou? Y a quelqu'un?

Oh oui pardon… 

Bon Harry "j'embrasse-comme-un-dieu" Potter vient de me rouler le patin du siècle. Conclusion?

…

J'ai dit conclusion?

_Tu es en train de rêver._

Merci.

_Bon ben autant en profiter. _

Il croit être le seul à savoir embrasser?

Je décide de reprendre le dessus un peu, après tout c'est MON rêve! Je mène le baiser je m'insinue dans sa bouche, je joue avec sa langue. HEY! Mais il m'a mordu la lèvre!

Ok… il n'est pas le moins du monde intimidé par mon air outré, il embrasse avec ferveur mes lèvres, ma joue, mon oreille… _ooh! Il est doué_. La façon dont sa langue remonte le long de mon oreille, redescend, lèche le lobe… me ferait presque oublier ses mains qui s'échinent à enlever ma robe.

…

QUI QUOI!

Hmm, ouais c'est bon!

Il explore mon cou, ce petit endroit à la base, ça me fait frissonner.

Il enlève ma robe et ses doigts se glissent déjà sous ma chemise. Une chemise en lin, noire. Pourtant ses doigts sont plus légers et plus doux que le tissu.

Ma main droite retrouve sa mobilité. Elle ramène son visage vers le mien. Je veux prendre sa bouche. Je l'embrasse. Durement, de façon exigeante.

"tu as un goût de citron Potter"

Il me regarde avec un air malicieux. Il sourit encore. Ça m'énerve.

"J'adore les sucettes au citron" murmure-t-il sur mes lèvres.

Puis sa bouche descend sur mon cou, ma pomme d'Adam. Il laisse parfois le relais à sa langue. Je ne sens ses doigts agripper ma chemise que quand il l'ouvre violemment et fait sauter tous les boutons.

Sa bouche avide, descend rapidement mais sans la violence de ses mains, le long de mon torse. Il lèche mes tétons. Mes mains se délectent de sa peau de soie. Qui eu cru qu'il avait une peau si douce! _Toi dans tes fantasmes quotidiens_

Ses doigts qui glissent le long de moi m'envoient presque au paradis. Puis sa bouche chaude et humide se pose sur mon ventre et je me rends compte que tout ça ce ne sont que des conneries. C'est en enfer qu'il m'envoie et il est loin d'en avoir fini avec moi! Et moi je me laisse mener docilement comme avec une laisse… Oh oui! Une laisse et…aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Ses doigts sont très agiles. Il vient d'ouvrir mon pantalon et ses mains s'aventurent déjà sur mon boxer. Oh Merlin c'est si bon!

Il baisse avec une lenteur exagérée le vêtement et sa tête reste à la hauteur de mon entrejambe. Dès que pantalon et sous-vêtement sont à terre, il embrasse mon sexe qui ne pourrait être plus tendu. Puis le lèche de bas en haut. Oh, siouplé, siouplé faites que je ne me réveille pas. _Drago arrête de regarder le plafond et profite du spectacle… _

Petite voix je t'adore parfois…

Harry laisse sa langue voyager sur mon sexe. Il est doué. Oohhhmmm! Il prend mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je me laisse aller à gémir d'une voix gutturale, après tout ce n'est qu'un rêve, pas besoin de me contrôler. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux et bougent au rythme de ses mouvements à lui. Mes yeux se perdent dans sa contemplation. Je sens le plaisir qui monte, qui va me submerger. Il va de plus en plus vite. Je brûle, je m'enflamme… Je jouis, j'éjacule dans sa bouche. C'est bien meilleur que dans mes rêves habituels. Ses yeux gourmands quand il avale et le mince filet brillant qui s'échappe de la comissure de ses lèvres. Oh bon sang! J'ai envie de lui, de le dévorer. C'est ce que je fais. Je lui saute dessus, il tombe à la renverse et je prends ses lèvres avec avidité. Il a encore le goût de moi en lui.

Je voudrais que ce baiser ne finisse jamais.

"Tu es préfet, tu as une chambre pour toi seul non?"

"Oui"

"Ce n'est pas que le sol de pierre ne soit pas confortable…"

Il veut qu'on aille dans ma chambre! Je me relève. Je pourrais sautiller sur place, mais il y a des choses que l'on ne fait pas… même dans les rêves.

Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il a l'air étonné. C'est la rêve le plus réaliste que j'ai jamais fait!

J'avance comme un automate dans les couloirs emplis d'explosions de joie d'élèves sous pression. Je ne regarde personne, je ne vois rien. Je ne peux que penser à la perspective de ce qu'il va se passer dans ma chambre et à sa présence derrière moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'en ai rêvé tant de fois… Non fantasmé. Hum! C'est bizarre d'habitude dans les rêves le chemin ne semble pas si long…

On arrive. Je m'arrête devant la porte. J'hésite à prononcer le mot de passe. Je suis vraiment idiot! Ce n'est qu'un rêve! Comme si un songe pouvait répéter à Potter le mot de passe qui ouvre ma chambre!

"toujours pur" Quand je pense que j'ai choisi ce mot de passe en pensant à du cognac et que les autres débiles croient que ça a un rapport avec les sangs-purs…

J'ai à peine passé l'entrée qu'il me plaque contre le lit. Bon sang je n'ai vraiment jamais fait un rêve aussi réaliste. _Tu vas pas t'en plaindre non?_

Il me dévore avec fureur. Rrrrraaaahhhh! Je serais presque paralysé par le plaisir, si… Si je ne sentais pas son érection dure contre ma cuisse. Alors tous mes fantasmes me reviennent. Mes mains, ma bouche, ma langue retrouvent leur mobilité. Il a déjà ôté ma chemise. Ok… J'enlève son pantalon, doucement, je caresse au passage ses cuisses fines et fuselées. Il enrage. Je souris. J'embrasse ses genoux, ses cuisses, alors que je me suis débarrassé du vêtement et que je remonte vers son visage. Je monte encore en passant mes mains sous son boxer et mes mains s'éternisent sur son aine sans que je LE touche. Il mord sa lèvre. Arrrghh, je craque! Je voudrais le prendre là tout de suite!

_Ouais mais tu vas pas le faire…_

Non je vais le laisser mariner encore un peu.

_Fais gaffe, il va pas se laisser faire. _

Oh! Petite voix tu sais à qui tu parles là! Drago Malfoy!

Ouais c'est ça, sauf que là… 

Je me colle à lui pour prendre ses lèvres. Il a l'air… demandant, suppliant?. Je pose ma main et referme mes doigts sur son sexe brûlant. Petit sourire narquois… Et ouais je suis Drago Malfoy. Je veux pas me vanter mais je suis un amant exceptionnel et ma réputation n'est pas usurpée!

Mais… oh! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend!

Harry "j'ai-un-regard-transperçant-et-un-sourire-en-coin-qui-ne-dit-rien-qui-vaille" Potter, m'a brusquement collé au matelas et est à califourchon sur moi. Oh! Il se passe quoi là? Aaaaahhh! Bon sang si sa langue humidifie encore mon torse comme ça je vais me liquéfier.

HUUUUUUMMMM! Son doigt. Son doigt qui est entré en moi sans préparation. J'ai mal.

Il commence à bouger. J'ai… J'ai…

J'te l'avais dit… 

La ferme!

Ouais t'as raison! Profitons! 

Son doigt bouge doucement puis plus vite. Ahhh! C'est bon! Et sa langue qui parcourt ma peau! Mes doigts ne peuvent que s'accrocher à lui.

Il revient sur ma bouche. Il m'embrasse goulûment. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, l'attirant au dehors par un vicieux effet de manque. Vous êtes sûr que ce gars n'est pas un serpentard? Il prend toute ma langue dans sa bouche et la suce et…

HHHuuuuuuuunnnnn. Il introduit un second doigt et impose un mouvement de va-et-vient auquel je me plie malgré moi. Bon sang! Petite voix t'es où quand j'ai besoin de toi?

Je mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

Il continue un moment. Ses traits contractés ne font qu'augmenter mon désir. Mon érection en est douloureuse. Je veux qu'il me prenne. C'est la première fois que je rêve que c'est lui qui me prend.

_Menteur!_

Comme s'il m'avait entendu ou comme si son désir devenait intenable aussi, il me pénètre.

Je crie. De douleur peut-être. De désir, d'envie, surtout. Instantanément il fait bouger son bassin. Mes doigts se crispent sur son dos.

Il bouge d'avant en arrière un peu plus vite. Il repart et revient. Je gémis, il halète, je grogne, il laisse un râle s'échapper.. Ses doigts se referment sur le drap. Les miens s'agrippent à lui.

_Plus vite_

_Plus fort _

_Encore_

_Je vais…_

_Haaaannnnnnnn ouiiiiiiiii_

Il donne un coup de rein plus fort. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau et mes dents mordent son épaule.

Je sens son sperme qui se répand en moi plus que le mien qui coule sur mon ventre nu. Quand est-ce que mon pantalon a disparu?

On s'en fout… 

Il s'effondre sur moi. Roule sur le côté, se met derrière moi et me serre contre lui. Il pose ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

"Alors heureuse!"

Il retient mes bras. Il a raison, je l'aurais frappé! Mais je suis… crevé.

Et alors elle est où ta belle hargne et ta morgue légendaire? 

Oh la ferme petite voix! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même!

Mais là tout de suite, je ferais bien un petit somme. Il bouge pas… C'est pas vrai il dort déjà! Tu parles d'un sportif! Pff! Je ferme les yeux une minute puis je lui montre!

"Bien dormi?"

"hmm? J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Vous-savez-qui avait perdu ses pouvoirs au poker et je couchais avec son altesse Potter" C'est encore un peu embué.

"Euh, Drago…"

"Hmm?" Réponds-je avec toute la classe que je peux avoir au réveil. Je me retourne vers la voix, encore bien endormi.

"C'était pas un rêve." Me réponds un Potter tout sourire en caressant ma joue. Ok mes yeux vont peut-être tomber de leur orbite si je les écarquille plus que ça et je vais peut-être m'évanouir. Oui voilà c'est ce que je vais faire, m'évanouiiiiiiiii….

_

* * *

Merci à Lemoncurd dont tout ceci la faute, la très grande faute :-p_


End file.
